


Heat Flares at 104 Degrees

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Cas, Claiming Bites, M/M, Mating, omega cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never thought that a cold drink on a hot day would bring him an even hotter night... and a mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Flares at 104 Degrees

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote yesterday because it was 40 degrees outside. Or 104 F for our American friends ;)

It was just an ordinary night. Dean was out after work, popping a few cold ones in the nearest bar. 

After about two, he was good. The stress from work disappeared through the old songs coming out of the even more antique jukebox in the joint. The few other patrons looked old enough to have known the songs when they flared over the airwaves originally.

The place was a bit shady, because apart from the rings from countless dripping drinks edged into the wood of the bar, there were peanut shells strewn all across the floor, and in the men’s bathroom wasn’t one sink which didn’t wobble when you leaned against it.

There was no one who smelled even remotely interesting to him as the bartender slid the next cool bottle over the sticky counter. He sipped the cold liquid, finally happy to be out of the burning hotness of the day. 

His rut wouldn’t come for another few weeks, that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that all day he had worked in the garage with 104 degrees in the shade and he had been boiling hot all day. He didn’t know how many bottles of water he had emptied over the day, but every time he drank, it felt like the water had gone straight back out of his pores.

The beer he nursed now should be his last one, he thought. Although he wasn’t nearly drunk, he knew it wasn’t a good idea to down more in such weather. He wouldn’t even have come in today, wanting nothing more than to lie on his bed and see if he could get the rusty old ventilator going again. But then he had thought about the quiet of the bar and a cold beer and figured he could use it.

When he came in, it was just like he had imagined, quiet, with good tunes and air-conditioned. In short, this bar was Dean’s personal heaven of calm.

That is, until the door to the brooding heat outside opened and someone else came in.  
Dean didn’t want to sniff the air, but it was a reflex of his inner alpha to make sure if the new arrival was a thread. When he inhaled, his brain registered the most intoxicating scent he had ever smelled.

His head whipped around and he caught sight of a man, who might be a bit younger than Dean’s end twenties. He sniffed the air again as he really looked at the other man.

His black hair was completely drenched in sweat, same as his t shirt. And if that hadn’t been enough, the guy had the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen and despite his rut being satisfied, he felt something inside himself stir while he stared at him. The 

He sniffed again, clearly taking in the unmistakable scent of omega, but there was more, something like honey. Dean’s sniffing hadn’t really been noticed so far, the omega still inhaled the air with closed eyes, as if he was taking in a delicious scent himself.

He got up and slowly walked over, the only thing on his mind to smell more. As this steps took him closer, he smelled something like peaches, or at least the smell of peaches baked in a pie. When he was just one step away from the man, he smelled something earthy which must come from the omega’s sweat.

Now that he was practically violating the guy’s personal space, the omega lifted his eyes and by the shocked smile that lightened up his face immediately, Dean wasn’t the only one drawn in. The omega sniffed again and a satisfied little smile appeared on his face as Dean introduced himself.

“Name’s Dean,” he said and grinned flirtily.

“Castiel,” the omega rasped in a very deep voice that did funny things to Dean’s stomach. Not to mention his groin.

“Bit of a mouthful, huh Castiel? You got a nickname?”

“No,” Castiel frowned at looked at Dean’s mouth as he grinned again.

“That’s a shame. You should really have one,” the smile on Dean’s face grew wider and wider, none of them had even noticed that they had moved even closer until Dean’s palms felt something wet.

He blinked once when he realised he had pulled Castiel close and his outstretched hands cupped his shoulder blades through his wet t shirt.

“Really hot today, isn’t it?” Dean rasped, Castiel’s mouth now only inches from his own.

“Yes,” Castiel answered and his scent was even more amazing as the streak of air from his mouth teased Dean’s nose from up close. 

“You know I wasn’t talking about the weather right now, do you?” he whispered with an edge.

“Nor was I,” Castiel answered and Dean’s heart leaped around happily in his chest and his dick decided it was time to really join the party.

“Let’s get outta here,” Dean said, his hands sneaking up over Castiel’s back and playing with the droplets of sweat on his neck. “Let me take you home?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Cas replied and followed Dean out into the heat and down the street to his apartment.

 

“God, it’s still baking hot,” Dean groaned, his hand taking off the sweat of his own neck now.

Castiel captured his hand before he could wipe it on his jeans and honest to god sucked at his fingers.

“Fuck, Cas! If you don’t behave, I won’t be able to hold back. It’s just a few steps and then you can continue doing that,” Dean moaned out, his brain huddled, but not so much that he would like to pay the fee for public mating. He was this close to just ravish Cas right here and now and then the tease of an omega had to make it even harder by smirking around Dean’s fingers in his mouth.

“You called me Cas?” he guided Dean’s fingers over his dry lips, wetting them with his own drool. “I like that.”

“We’re here,” Dean announced, not being able to handle any more as he fumbled around with the key, Cas behind him, raking his fingers through Dean’s own sweaty shirt with salty sweat residue in it. “God, Cas!” he stumbled to his apartment on the first floor, for which he had never been so grateful as today. With a hot omega massaging his back, he’d not have made it up more stairs.

He reached back once he opened his door and pulled Cas in.

“We really made it here,” he groaned as he crowded in on the omega, pressing him against the door. “I’m surprised.”

“Stop talking, Dean,” Cas already had his fingers under the seam of his shirt, but Dean stilled him. He didn’t want to get straight to business which he might have done if either of them was rutting or in heat, but now he wanted to have the time to taste more.

He cupped Cas’ cheek and then kissed him, sweet at first, but growing more and more hungry as Cas reciprocated his kiss with lots of tongue action and movement against him. Cas liked to use his hands when he kissed, Dean observed with glee while Cas’ fingers played over his jaw. Then Cas parted their mouths for a while, stroking one digit over Dean’s swollen lips, moaning “alpha” before he kissed him again.

It was a kiss like Dean had never exchanged it and combined with Cas’ delicious smell which got only stronger now, his hands were buried in the omega’s hair soon, his kisses growing desperate as he pressed Cas hard against the door. The omega moaned and opened his thighs to rub over Dean’s hips and butt.

Dean would have liked nothing better than to take him here up against the door, but he stilled the passionate movement of his lips and tongue to moan hoarsely: “I want you. In my bed, ok?”

“Yes,” Cas answered and Dean pulled him off immediately. 

They shed their clothes on the way to the bedroom, not bothering to track where they landed. Then Dean sighed happily, the heat in the apartment only rivalled by the heat between their bodies when they were completely naked and he pressed Cas down into his mattress.

“Dean!” Cas practically shouted when their erections slid over each other and Dean felt himself pulled at to get off.

“Cas,” he moaned when the omega gave him one last heated look before he got on his hands and knees on the bed. 

“Present,” Cas groaned.

“You sure?” Dean asked, his gaze drawn to Cas’ slick hole while his cock happily twitched at the prospect of a classic mating ritual.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas fumbled at his ass and only waited for him.

Dean groaned again and his fingers joined Cas’ inside his ass.

“Fuck, you’re so wet and already open,” Dean found with pleasure in his voice, clearly smelling that Cas was not in heat and his hole was still already loose and pliant for him.

“Yes,” Cas moaned as Dean made quick work of opening him up. “Want you so much.”

“Me too,” Dean said and let his hand reach around Cas to pull him up for more kisses while his fingers were deep inside him.

Cas moved his ass against him, pushing back onto Dean’s fingers until the broken little sounds that came from him sounded absolutely desperate.

“Dean, mate!”

“Yeah. Yeah, ok. Get ready, baby.”

He let go, a little regretful that he couldn’t touch everything of Cas’ body right now, but that sweet sorrow was replaced by heated arousal as he lined up and pushed into Cas.

The omega moaned all the way, pushing back against Dean’s cock going in. He wanted to wait until Cas had adjusted, but he seemed to have other plans because he popped back against him immediately and Dean couldn’t help but grab Cas’ ass and thrust up into him.

“Hmm, so good. So wet. So tight,” he watched himself fuck into Cas, his hips popping against his ass.

“Yes,” Cas said breathily, his head coming up by the onslaught of thrusts. “Harder, oh please. Harder.”

“ ‘s, alright. Sweetheart. I’ll mate you good,” he pounded into Cas with force now, feeling his knot swell as he worked them both towards orgasm.

“Am I making you feel good, Cas?”

“So good, Dean. You’re nailing me so good,” Cas moaned when Dean hit his prostate on three thrusts after another. “Right there. C’mon, fuck me.”

“Cas,” Dean roared, “I think I’m gonna… fuck, ah! I’m gonna-”

“Fucking knot me already, Dean!” Cas shouted out, deliciously close to orgasm as Dean sighed in relief to be allowed to knot him. He thrusted harder, his knot filling, until it pushed past Cas’ rim and he spurted out his release into him.

While he was still coming, he felt Cas clench around his girth and come as well, shouting out: “Dean, mate!”

Dean felt himself drawn in by the shouts of his omega as he bit into the designated spot on Cas’ shoulder. His teeth marks showed there, but it hardly bled as he pulled his mate up against his body, his cock tying them together and still shooting.

“Cas, mate!” he bit out himself and Cas bit into the spot on Dean’s neck as well, wonder and surprise in his face because it wasn’t all that usual that alphas wanted the mating to be mutual.

He smiled up at Dean now, his neck craning: “My alpha. My Dean.”

“Yeah. My Cas. My omega.”

They sank down on the bed, Dean’s knot shooting out a little bit more come because he was now buried in his one true mate.

He captured Cas’ face and kissed him in the baking heat of his bedroom, stroking his own fingers over Cas’ mouth now.

“If I had known this morning that I’d go out for a beer and end up with a mate, I wouldn’t have believed it,” he smiled.

“Me neither,” Cas smiled and settled against him, sighing contently with his hole stretched around Dean’s knot.

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a series. Not sure yet. There seems a lot to talk about now. 
> 
> And is it just me or do I mostly write those boys as all over themselves and not getting to know each other properly before they do the do?


End file.
